


the runaway

by fairawr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, elarawr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairawr/pseuds/fairawr
Summary: WARNING: it's going to be a little random but I hope you'll enjoy it.Always at least 3OO words. Posting once every 2 weeks.Starting off small but it will become more overtime.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: it's going to be a little random but I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Always at least 3OO words. Posting once every 2 weeks.  
> Starting off small but it will become more overtime.

As I sat on the edge of the fountain, I looked down into the water to see my life represented by a nothing more than a flower connected to my lifeline. I finally felt at home. With my family, well my moonshadow friends were my family, but just knowing that I'm finally welcome back here, back home, I feel free and yet somehow I still had a restricted feeling. A feeling that I was still shut out and that I didn't belong there with all these restrictions holding me back.

Whilst I was gone, there had been a lot of changes. Changes to houses, and rules. I couldn't do much, I couldn't even leave this place without having one or two of the upper-class fighters by my side at all times.

With dusk soon to be upon us, I thought this would be the perfect time to plan an escape. They guard the door as they think all the windows are properly bordered up, but there's one window they don't know about. Later on I snuk down to the basement and waited for the right moment, then broke the wood to the window, smashed the glass and I ran as fastas i could, faster than a lightning bolt, quicker than any elf before. And that's when I realised I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I had left Ethari, alone, again. He had Runaan go first and not by choice, and now me. But I.. I've choosen to leave him. My best Xadian friend. I just left him. Just like that. As tears flew down my cheeks, I realised that there was no way I could leave him behind. The only option was to get him and bring him along with me. He might not aprove of humans but at least I haven't left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as often as i said i would  
> working on the next chapter
> 
> enjoy!

As I neared the city walls, there was a quiet but non-stop rustling in the nearby bushes. Reaching for my glistening, stainless swords, I bravely stepped closer to this unknown, mysterious thing lurking in the surrounding nature. Then, just when I thought I had the drop on him, there was blackness. Nothing but a blanket of blackness had soon covered me. It was just black, nothing else could be seen. Everything had disappeared.

As I opened my tired, heavy eyes, I felt my head hitting on and off things around me. The second my eyesight was back, the only thing I could see was the treetops moving high above me. As stealthy as I could, I slowly lifted my head to see what was going on.

Two strangers were dragging me across the forest floor. They were both masked and both were strangely and surprisingly familiar. One was definitely an elf and the other I couldn’t tell if he human or elf, but he seemed to be under the control of dark magic.

His pail-grey body was covered in the faint lines of this dark substance. His eyes were unrecognisably dark as they had become two possessed tools to the dominating person. His hair was pure, snow-coloured white, but coated in sludge-like mud and staining dirt. His ears were concealed by a thick, ninja-like strip of ribbon wrapped around his damaged head. And his clothes had been ruptured and divided as if they were cloths used to make rags of all sizes.

He couldn’t control himself. He was being forced; I could tell. Something wasn’t normal about it either though, there was something different this time. As if he was gone. As if he wasn’t there anymore. At all. Gone. Completely gone.

After letting my mind wonder, for what I thought was a minute or two, I realised we had stopped whilst I was off guard. We had stopped not too far from some unseen, immense, dark brown gates that had golden bands sprawling across them. And I realised they had seen me awake as they stared directly at me.

Jumping up onto my feet, I reached for my blades and then it hit me. I knew who the possessed guy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out elarawr she's so inspiring! she inspired me for the last half of this chapter
> 
> posting as quick as i can  
> working on chapter 4
> 
> Enjoy!

I was shook! Expressing my feelings on my face, I tried to speak – nothing came out my mouth though. There was nothing. No words. No sound. No noise. No anything. Just nothing. I must have been speechless for the first time in my life. I thought he was dead! Was he trapped in some kind of spiritual world? If so, then how did he escape? And why couldn’t I speak? These thoughts went round and round my head over and over again reappearing. But the main thing that stuck with me is why I couldn’t say his name, why couldn’t I even just say hello to him. Why couldn’t I say hello to Runaan? 

Turning my head to the guy on my right, his narrowed eyes stood perfectly still as his eyelids turned to stone. It was like he was having a staring contest with me except I didn’t know it was happening. I narrowed my eyes to match his, but there was something familiar about him. I didn’t know if it was the faint, blue sparkle hidden in his amethyst stained eyes. Or maybe it was the night-sky-like cloak that covered his skin in stars. But what I hadn’t realised, was that he was an arch mage who had mastered every arcanum. 

Just when I thought all hope was lost, there was a blinding unmistakable flash clouding everyone’s vision. Hastily, I ran toward the direction the shine came from hoping that I was right to know who made it. I leapt up to the tops of the trees, climbing higher and higher with each step in the passing moments. The lush, moss green trees treetops enclosed any view of the forest floor from above. As I went over to a small, near opening, the moon began to rise – and it was a full moon, making things a lot worse. 

Starting to become translucent by the rising moon, I spotted Bait with Ezran and Callum waving me over. But I wasn’t done up here just yet, there was one more thing I had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ words on this one longer than usual
> 
> Enjoy! x

The clashes of the slashing swords reigned for the start of the battle; but when Runaan managed to knock me back a little, he suddenly switched for his bow and reached for his skin piercing arrows from the slightly leather-looking but magical quiver on his back. Just barley dodging the first two attacks from Runaan’s possessed hands firing the bow, I neared the edge of the branch holding me up on this canopy of trees. I realised just then that I was now closer to slipping off. Closer to falling. 

As Runaan started circling me, I decided to take a singular step closer to him and BANG! I had fallen. 

As I lifted my heavy, bruised, bleeding head, a ringing so loud it was unbearable rang throughout the following minutes being the only hearable thing until he, Runaan the one who was drunk with possession, screamed a vicious, attackable battle-cry. Reassuring me that I still knew he was unable to control his actions was the continuous swings of his blood-stained metal blades. I knew that there was no way for him to know what going on. 

Rolling over, he slammed his blades on the ground in the exact place my dizzy, injured head had been. Who knows what could’ve happened to me if I hadn’t of moved? Actually, I do. I would’ve been smushed, smashed, slished and slashed, destroyed, dead, any of those words would’ve done; although I do suppose whatever you like to call it would’ve done. But the point is I might not have been alive still if my reflexes didn’t make me move. 

Avoiding Runaan’s next attack, I went to swing my swords at him and CLANG! I had hit him. But it didn’t sound how I thought it would, it.. it didn’t sound like flesh and bones and there.. there was not even a drop of blood on my weapons that I held in my hands. When I looked up at his arm, I saw that what I had hit wasn’t flesh and bone, but in fact, it was metal. A rock-solid, firmly protective, senseless and motionless metal arm. He never got the binding of, it must have took of his arm. 

Stepping back, my head filled and swirled with confusion and questions as I wondered why he couldn’t get it off. Surely the all-powerful dark mage (or the mater arch mage) could’ve gotten it off. Couldn't they? As this question travelled around the inside of my battle-ready head, I spotted Ez, Callum and Bait looking worried and frightened in the corner of my eyesight, they were hiding in the bushes nearby. I could tell they didn’t want any of us to die – to be honest neither did I but you know – and now my thoughts flashes to them, I had to protect them no matter what. 

Just as I dodged one arrow another came at me and hit me! Fortunately it didn’t hurt, but it did make me wonder why it didn’t. And within seconds I had fell asleep only to awake to me at the realisation that I had been bound to a tree. I was stuck, and without Azymondias, who would save me from this tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 won't be out until next month sorry
> 
> Enjoy!

After realising I was stuck, I rapidly looked around like a child searching for their friends and family in a game of hide and seek. Where was he? Where did he go? These questions ran through my head, desperately rummaging around to find these unfindable answers. And then I remembered that Callum, Ezran and Bait had been here. What had happened to them? Where were they? Had they been captured?

As I scanned the nearby area twice, they were nowhere to be seen. Gasping out of shock, I suddenly heard the same sound I had heard just before I had gotten kidnapped, the same rustling was directly in front of me. I shuffled around to the back of the tree, knowing I couldn’t defend myself very well in the current situation I was in. I tried to hide myself the best I could considering the tree was quite thick. This person searching for me started to shout my name. Then another person started to join in, except this time it wasn’t a person but an animal.

I turned my head to the right to see who was there, but no one and nothing that had the possibility to search and speak was visible. Was I going crazy? Was I imagining things? Was I hearing things? Hallucination perhaps? Turning my head back, confused and disappointed, I suddenly saw the person searching for me. It was Callum, he was still here! Leaning closer to one another, we began to go in for a kiss. Eyes closed and closing in, suddenly an animalistic noise came from the left of us. It crawled out of Callum’s backpack and this creature was no creature. It was.. Bait - yes, that little glowing frog thing – had ruined the moment.

Since the moment had been ruined, Callum started to tell me what had happened since I had fell unconscious. The few days I had been unconscious for had been quite the adventure for them. I began to realise that Ezran wasn’t here. Was Ez ok? I figured he was probably back in Katolis on the throne. I decided to ask Callum about him. When I brought Ezran up, Callum’s face turned upside down and I knew this wasn’t good. When he revealed the news of Ezran’s disappearance I knew exactly what had happened. Runaan and the cloaked, mysterious guy had taken him hostage. The paralysing though of what I could only imagine the torturous things they were doing to him froze me on the spot. As still as statue. Unmoveable. When would I see him again? He was always the happiest out of us all. And now he was trapped in torture. This wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
